I Want to Be There For You
by WeeHelenxX
Summary: Jac gets some bad News about her mum and sister. Who will help her? Can her sister forgive and forget? Rated M for Lauguage I hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW BETA'd by izzietwilightaddict91


_**Hey guys! I am really sorry for Starting another fic but this one was screaming at me to upload...I am a very busy person and I write when inspiration strikes me!**_

_**I want to hear what you think! Being brutally honest please! **_

_**IF YOU HATE IT TELL ME!**_

_**IF YOU LOVE IT PLEASE REVIEW! **_

_**Now this is set quite a while back in the show! way before baby Freya! It was actually when Michael and Sunil (WHO IS STILL ALIVE EVEN THOUGH HE IS AN ASS) are trying to take over the Ward with their PLASTICS VENTURE!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>H<strong>__**olby City Chapter 1**_

The day was perfectly normal, just as any other, I successfully completed two back to back surgeries, got the proposal for a new Cardiac Trauma Unit up and running with Sahira. As I was walking down the corridor I saw Sahiras features light up with ultimate Glee.

"I cant believe the proposal is finished, its so surreal." I could only nod and then we talked the whole way down to AAU as we were called for a consult. Actually I was called for a consult she just tagged along for the ride. As she was distracting me I wasn't watching where I was going causing me to walk straight smack bang into Michael Spence and his new best friend Sunil.

"Jac just the woman I was looking for...you look good...did you do something with your hair..." I held my hand up to cut Sunil off.

"The answer is no." He looked offended for a second as him and Michael looked between themselves.

"You don't even know the question yet." He smiled that big broad smile at me.

"The answer is still no." that was when he looked like a little puppet on a string started talking in that condescending tone.

"Just hear us out Jac ok...will you excuse us for a second" he asked aiming the statement towards Sahira, who only looked at me to make sure it was ok.

"Could you take the Consult on AAU?" She only nodded and as soon as she was gone I walked into my office followed by tweedledee and tweedledum and waited on them talk.

"Well I don't have all day spit it out." they looked at each other and nodded.

"We have a friend who needs an operation..." I was not sure whether I wanted to know what they were talking about but against my better judgement I let them continue.

"And considering our history with the patient we can't perform the surgery along with the fact that neither of us have the same experience with Cardiology that you do, so who else but you." I looked between the two of them and all I could think was the fact that they have gone mad.

"Your mental ok...what happened did someones DD's burst or something?" Sunil scoffed where as Michael got a huge cheesy grin on his face.

"Well considering the patient is a he and has been having some heart problems lately I doubt he has any leaked implants, ok he needs a transplant we have the donor heart we are just waiting on it arriving all you have to say is yes." there has to be a catch with this, tweedle dee an tweddle dumb has to have an agenda.

"Why me? Ask Elliot." I began to walk out of the room when Sunil grabbed a hold of my arm.

"Jac we wouldn't ask unless we were desperate, now this man means alot to both of us we went to college together...please" I sent a full blown glare in his direction god I hated this man.

"I need the best!" He exclaimed and rested his hand tight around my elbow.

"You better take your hand off my arm before I snap it off at the wrist." He immediately let go as if he had just been burned. Michael looked at him and nodded towards the door.

"Give me a moment ok." Sunil walked out leaving just me and him in the room. That in and of itself was not good due to the fact that the tension was palpable. I could feel all of the air being sucked out of the room and that's when I felt him directly behind me his breath reaching my ear.

"You were gone when I woke up this morning." Lately Michael and I had been using each other in the Sexual department mostly because we were both frustrated, but last night the way he touched me the way we moved it was like we were in sync or something and that scared the hell outta me.

"I had to be in work early. Look Michael what is in this for me?" He walked towards me slowly trapping my body between his and the front of my desk.

"He is a close friend of mine and I would greatly appreciate it, Please." He asked whilst placing small open mouth kisses on my neck and jawline. He knew what that did to me, that I would agree to practically anything when he was doing that.

His mouth pressing into me and I almost forgot where we were, he pulled me into him away from my desk which I was using as support and wrapped his arms underneath my arms and lifted me up to wrap my legs around his waist as he pressed my back against the closest surface which happened to be a filing cabinet.

"Michael we can't do this here..." Evidently he was completely ignoring me and continued to pull at the tie around my waist on my scrubs. "MICHAEL...stop..." He paused and looked at me with a grin on his face and set me down on the ground.

"Ok then meet me in the on call room in 5 minutes." He only grinned and kissed me again as I fixed my trousers and his Tongue fought for dominance against mine.

We were interrupted by the door swinging open and Elliot walking in almost tripping over his own feet.

"Oh I'm sorry...I didn't mean to interrupt." He looked between the two of us and smirked as I pushed Michael away from me and went to sit behind the desk.

"You didn't interrupt anything...Jac and I were just discussing a patient." Oh come on Elliot is not stupid like he is going to believe that.

"Look I will do the surgery, but I'm not doing it for you nor for Sunil, I'm doing it for the patient and I am agreeing to this against my better judgement your friend wants something else and I am not giving it to him do you understand?" He only nodded and said goodbye to Elliot and me and left.

"I was unaware you and Michael were dating?" Elliot stated with that same damn smirk on his face.

"We are not dating..." I was unsure what to say after that.

"Oh really...I think his Tongue down your throat disagrees with you." I am sure that my jaw dropped to the floor.

"ELLIOT! His Tongue was not down my throat." He mearly shrugged and went to turn on his computer.

"Wasn't far off it." I laughed as did he and I began thinking when Michael and I began doing the horizontal mambo.

I remember when it all started about six weeks ago, we had a fight over a patient and the Plastics v CT argument I was yelling at Sunil and asked him where Michael was that's when it really kicked off.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Hey pretty boy...where is he_?" He looked confused for a second.

"Who?" His head tilted to the side he looked momentarily like a blow up doll.

_"Don't act dumb Sunil it really doesn't suit you. Where is Michael?" _I am sure everyone is staring at us but at this point I am so angry I don't even care, I am surprised there wasn't steam coming from my ears.

"In the locker room changing for his Surgery." He smiled at me.

_"Don't you mean my surgery?"_I glared into his eyes as he smiled even wider.

As I began to walk to the locker room I could feel every eye on me. Some of them looked scared, some looked confused a some were probably making bets to see who would win.

I barged into the locker room without even knocking and there Michael stood without a shirt.

"Naylor come on in. Don't they teach you to knock here in England?" I decided that hearing his voice made me even more angry and I slammed the door shut and locked it.

_"Cut the psycho babble Yankee bullshit Michael you poached my patient."_He laughed for a second

"Thats what this is about, Jac the patient wanted a second opinion, I tried to tell her I wasn't a cardiac surgeon but she asked for me." Oh and of course he couldn't let the patient down.

_"You poached it plain and simple, you're not a CT surgeon."_His smile got brighter.

"That's why I have your friend Sahira helping me out." He was still standing with no shirt on his back to me looking oh so delicious doing it.

"Naylor it's not my fault she preferred my soft Yankee bullshit tones to your Ice Queen exterior...I tried telling her you were the best but she wanted me." I wasn't sure what part of that sentence is true bit I wasn't going to take much notice of him.

He turned to look at me his lips upturned in a smirk and all I wanted was to wipe that smirk of his face.

"Look Jac sooner or later you're gonna have to face facts...CT is becoming more obsolete and Plastics will win you're gonna have to get used to that." If that's the way he wants to play it then I can throw shit down too.

_"Oh I beg to differ Michael we have a plan and trust me if were going down I'm taking you with me."_I turned and went to unlock the door when his laughter permitted the air and he walked towards me.

"Tell me Jac...how much of that Ice Cold exterior did Joseph manage to chip away before he left? Who damaged you so much you came out this cold hard person? It can't have only been your mother...do you have daddy issues too? When was the last time you let someone get close?" I flinched away from him as he was closer than I originally thought.

_"What...are we bonding now? Is this us being friends? I tell you all about my damaged past and everything is forgiven. Sorry but I don't work that way. I'm drawing a line ok...it's drawn in big black permenant marker. You ever go behind my back a poach a patient from me again I swear to god Michael I will cut off your favourite appendage...do you understand, we are not friends or acquaintences or anything! My past is none of your business."_He nodded and shock filtered through his features as he looked into my eyes along with what looked to be lust.

"We can be whatever you want Jac. Anyway I don't have a father you can screw me over with so I guess I'm safe." I didn't even realise what happened until it was too late. I punched him, not slapped I am talking about a full scale clock along his jaw.

"Ok I guess I deserved that." He stated and rubbed his jawline as I lifted my hand again, this time he reacted much faster than before and caught my hand before I could connect again.

We must have stared at each other for a full thirty seconds before I walked away from the door over towards the sink but I didn't get very far before he grabbed onto my wrist and spun me around to look at him. The last man I had been with sexually was Joseph and that was nearly a year ago, to say I needed an itch scratched was an understatement but I couldn't do it with Michael could I?

"Jac..." That was all he spoke...my name and it was enough to male my knees buckle, it was a good job I had one hand braced on something because if I didn't I would most certainly have fell over, his face was getting closer and closer to mine before I came to my senses and stopped him.

_"Michael I can't do this."_I stated but he boxed me in trapping my body between his and the wall.

"Jac you can do anything up want to. It will be our secret." That's when it happened. His lips pressed against mine softly. That's when it hit me the epiphany if I was going to do this, Have sex with Michael then it wasn't going to be soft it was going to be hard and rough up against the wall, unbridled passion he had to kiss me harder than he was, it was going to have to be no strings attached hardcore sex The letting out of pent up emotions.

I encouraged him by pressing harder and digging my nails of one hand into his back and the other through his hair which earned a moan floating from his lips. He pulled on the string keeping my scrubs up and pushed them down to pool around my ankles and I did the same for his.

Considering he was already without a shirt I had free skin to drag my nails against his chest as he grabbed me by the waist and I wrapped my legs around him as he dragged my scrub top up over my head leaving me in just my White lace bra and pants.

"Did you know White is supposed to symbolise innocence and virtue. Now according the stories and photo evidence you are not innocent and your virtue is long since ask Oliver Valentine." Why was he talking and not kissing. I pressed my lips to his to shut him up ad made it clear to him what I wanted and he obliged leading me to have the best sex of my life. He definitely knew what he was doing.

_**END OF FLASHBACK **_

"Jac...hello earth to Miss Naylor." I had Elliot waving his hand in my face and looked at me

"Sorry I kind of spaced put for a second." He scoffed at that

"Yeah I seen that...was it better where you were?" I only smiled and stood to leave.

"You're just jealous come on Elliot when was the last time you went on a date?" He flushed bright red.

"Well one doesn't date to well anymore I am not a spring chicken like I used to be Jac." I smiled an nodded before saying I would see him later and left.

...

It was the end of my day after a sucessful surgery on Michaels mystery friend and I was ready to go home all I wanted was a glass of wine and some food as I was thinking about what I was going to make I was interrupted by my phone ringing at me from my pocket.

"Jac Naylor." I stated down the phone in my crisp professional tone.

"Hey it's me look how does wine, lasagne, bubble bath and bed sound?" It still amazes me how he can read my Mind.

"Sounds good but I'm not cooking." He laughed and agreed with me stating that the last time I cooked I nearly burned his apartment to the ground.

"Ok well I will pick up the wine and meet you at your place or mine?" We agreed on his due to his kitchen being far more extensive than mine. We hung up and I turned off everything in my office I was just about to leave when it rang again.

"What did you forget? I will pick up the wine I won't forget and no I am not buying the cheap stuff." I laughed but then panicked when no response came. Usually he would come back with some whitty anecdote to me.

"Michael are you there?" I heard a deep breath from the other end of the phone and I clearing of the throat.

"Is this Jac Naylor?" I could already tell it was a older woman who did not sound at all familiar.

"Yes who is this?" I heard a sniffle in the background and some foreign language before she continued.

"My name is Alexandra Monroe I work with your mother in India." What the fuck?

"I don't have a mother." incase she couldn't pick up on my hostility I decided to fain ignorance.

"Are you not Jac Naylor daughter of Paula Burrows the doctor." Now. She decides she wants a relationship.

"Paula burrows is the person who gave birth to me she has never been motherly. Look is there a point to this conversation? Is there a reason you called me and not her?" The silence was deafening I heard a deep sigh as she cleared her throat again.

"Miss Naylor...Jac can I call you Jac?" I was really getting pissed off with her condescending tone.

"Only my friends can call me Jac. Look Miss Monroe what exactly do you want I am very busy." She tutted at that and I could tell she was itritated at my blasé tone.

"Miss Naylor...Paula is dead. Something happened at the camp she was working in and she died. Their was an explosion" To say I was shocked was an understatement. I was gobsmacked and I was sure my jaw needed picked up off the floor.

"Dead?" As I said that word put loud I was still reeling and was very confused.

"Yes...now that I have your attention as you are the only living relative who is cleared to fly I need you to come to India ad claim her body. We did try your grandfather but his GP didn't clear him to fly to India." As she was saying this I felt the robotic tone was the most prominent.

It was like nothing else mattered right now only the girl Paula called my sister.

"Is her other daughter ok?" There was silence for a few seconds.

"Jasmine is still in the hospital. She hit her head and hasn't regained consciousness yet." Jasmine that's her name. I didn't even know my own sisters name.

In a way I was worse than Paula, this young, confused girl tried to reach out to me and I shot her down quicker than a bullet. I must have been in my head for a while.

"Miss Naylor...are you there?" I cleared my voice before I could even attempt at talking. My mouth feels as if I have something stuck in it.

"Yes...yes I'm here. Umm I will be on the first flight out." After she gave me her contact information and everything I needed we hung up.

I wasn't sure how long I was sitting there in my office for but I was vaguely aware of the lights being dimmed and it being pitch black outside, I was broken out of my stupor by my phone ringing again.

"Hello." I answered not even recognising my own voice.

"Jac...where the hell are you? I am sitting in my flat what's going on?" Crap I actually completely forgot.

"I'm sorry Michael I got held up I'm on my way." We parted ways and I headed out to my car.

How I got to his flat in one piece with everything swirling in my head I don't know. As I made my way into his apartment with the key I was given I was hit with all different smells attacking my senses.

"Hey there you are I thought I was going to send out a search party." He smiled at me and I immediately felt my body relax. Every crevice became soft and I took my jacket off and set it on the sofa.

"Sorry I got a phone call it kind of took me a while." He smiled again as I directed my eyes towards his stove.

"I was starting to get worried." Tonight felt different, as I smiled at him and looked into his eyes I realised something...I realised that there is nowhere I would rather be after finding everything out than here.

"I'm fine but I have to postpone tonight?" At this his smile turned into a frown and I continued on not even giving him the chance to say anything.

"I got a phone call at work from someone working with my mother...Paula you remember her right..." He only nodded and didn't say anything taking this as my cue to continue. "There was an accident and I have to go to India asap to claim and identify her body." He seemed to be at a loss for words much like I was.

"Jac...I'm so sorry." He pulled me in for a hug. "Look go and take a shower and I will book you a flight ok?" I nodded as he placed a small kiss on my lips before ushering me away into the bathroom.

I was standing underneath the piping hot spray watching as my skin got redder and redder until eventually I started looking like a lobster. I jumped when I felt arms wrap around me but immediately relaxed as Michael kissed the side of my neck right where the jugular is.

"I booked us a flight out tomorrow morning...and I called Hansenn he said to take as much time as you want." All I got out of that sentence was US...does that mean he is coming with me or is that just some weird figure of speech.

"US? What does booked us a flight mean?" I turned in his arms to face him.

"It means us...as in we, you and me." I looked at him briefly.

"Michael I can do this myself I don't need a babysitter." I chided and walked out of the bathroom whilst wrapping the towel tight around me. I went into his bedroom and noticed he had clothes out waiting for me.

"Do you really think I am gonna let you go to some strange country alone...yeah I don't think so." He pulled me close to him before wrapping his arms around my waist and inhaling my scent. This was getting to be to domesticated I need to let him know what this is.

"Michael were having sex...really good sex...probably the best sex I have ever had in my life..." I seemed to have blew up his ego a little due to the shit eating grin plastered on his face.

"But coming to India is not part of the equation." He seemed to be a little bit hurt by my statement.

"Jac what if you have an itch that needs scratching and I am in England and you are in India? That wouldn't work very well." I just smiled at him and pushed his back up against the wall.

I grasped a hold of the towel he was wearing and in one swoop I had it thrown over into the middle of the floor away from both of us.

"See you have an advantage now because I'm all drippy and naked. You however are still covered we need to rectify that situation." In all of his teasing I was glad to have momentarily forgotten everything over the past few hours.

I stepped towards him with my arms pinning his wrists to the wall above his head. The need for his touch grew stronger with every passing moment until I couldn't handle his stare any longer.

"Am I really the best sex of your life?" I only grinned and smiled at him, I stepped away from him and pulled the towel away from my body to let it drop to the ground. He licked his lips as if I was a big juicy burger ready for him to eat.

As he stalked closer to me I felt his eyes roam every inch of my body. He was right infront of me now and he slowly let his arms trail down my sides allowing goosebumps to appear.

"I'm going with you Jac...you can't change my mind on this." I smiled and leaned up to whisper I his ear.

"Make me forget Michael, just for tonight." He spent all night and all morning until we had to leave for the plane helping me forget until I didn't even know my own name, but as soon as we entered the airport it all came flooding back and for a brief moment I was glad he was with me due to the fact I had no idea what to expect with Jasmine.

Did she hold a grudge from the time I rejected her? What did Paula tell her about me if anything at all? All of these questions were swirling through my head and all I could do was wait, time will tell.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE REVIEW<strong>_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


End file.
